Una Feliz Consecuencia
by Micasse
Summary: Quién diría que gracias a aquel aparatito, Draco conseguiría ser realmente feliz? Después de todo, los muggles no eran tan inutiles como el rubio había pensado toda su vida.


**Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sólo por diversión. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener a Draco y Harry para mi y hacerlos hacer unas cuantas cosas pervertidas XD.**

**_"Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._ Espero que les guste!**

**Título: Una Feliz Consecuencia.**

** Autor: Micasse.**

* * *

Un constante e insoportable pitido se habría paso entre la bruma que el sueño provocaba en la mente del rubio, que en un vano intento por huir de aquel sonido, cubrió su cabeza con la suave y confortable almohada de plumas; pero como era lógico, la molestia no desaparecía. Por lo que con un esfuerzo titánico, se levanto de la tibia y cómoda cama apagando de un golpe quizá demasiado fuerte el ruidoso aparato del demonio, encaminándose a tomar su ducha de todas las mañanas. Era la única manera de quitarse por completo la modorra de su cuerpo.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana? Pareciera como si recién se hubiera acostado. Odiaba levantarse temprano, pero su cita con el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores era a las nueve y media y él no pensaba llegar tarde para darle a esos idiotas una excusa con la que le retiraran su varita. Aquella que después de una exhaustiva investigación en la que comprobaron que no había invocado ningún hechizo de índole sospechoso, le permitían tener en su poder. Esta era la única condición que le habían impuesto por llevar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, aún cuando sabían que no había matado a nadie y que se la grabaron en contra de su voluntad, a fuerza de torturas y abusos…pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Después de todo, para el resto de la comunidad mágica, Draco Malfoy era sólo un mortífago más, alguien que no merecía derechos y que debería estar encerrado entre las frías y lúgubres paredes de Azkabán.

Como siempre, en el ministerio había un gran movimiento de personas yendo de un lugar a otro, con pergaminos en las manos, vuela plumas revoloteando a su alrededor y avioncitos de papel volando tranquilos con mensajes escritos en sus pliegues. Draco caminaba erguido, con la frente en alto, las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de diseñador a juego con la camisa gris y el chaleco negro. Su rostro se mostraba impasible, por nada del mundo les daría el placer de verlo derrotado o vulnerable. Antes de eso era capaz de usar ropa con los colores de la estúpida casa de los leones. Bueno…tal vez no era necesario llegar a esos extremos. Esos colores realmente carecían de todo gusto, por Salazar!.

Llegó a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores en una relativa tranquilidad, sólo había sido receptor de algunas miradas de desprecio y susurros curiosos. Lo realmente extraño fue encontrar a Harry Potter sentado frente al escritorio de la secretaria de Robards charlando animadamente.

Recomponiendo su postura y dejando atrás la sorpresa e ignorando al Gryffindor, el rubio se colocó un paso detrás del moreno y su voz suave y elegante interrumpió la charla.

-Tengo cita con el Jefe Robards. Podrías decirle que estoy aquí, Susan?- fue el saludo del ojigris.

Su relación con la rubia muchacha era amigable. Ella le ofrecía su acostumbrado té aromático y charlaban un rato cuando Robards se demoraba en atenderlo. La joven era de un pequeño pueblo mágico en Francia y no había tenido mucho contacto con la guerra por lo que no le importaba lo que dijera la gente de Draco. Para ella el rubio era sólo un joven arrebatadoramente guapo que tenía que visitar aquella oficina cada cierto tiempo.

-Buenos días, Draco. El señor Robards se encuentra en una reunión en estos momentos- respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-En diez minutos es mi entrevista. Tendré que esperar mucho tiempo?- frunció el entrecejo disconforme. Genial, iba a tener que pasar tiempo junto al Gryffindor. Joder, toda una maravilla de día.

-En realidad, Draco…el señor Potter tiene una cita con el Jefe Robards en diez minutos. Tu cita es dentro de media hora- explicó, sin borrar su sonrisa, sólo que esta vez era de diversión. No todos los días podía entretenerse a costa del ojigris.

Draco maldijo en silencio. Ese maldito reloj muggle que Blaise le regaló como broma la semana anterior otra vez le jugaba una mala pasada. En cuanto viera de nuevo al moreno Slytherin le arrojaría su bendito reloj por la cabeza. Ya decía él que los muggles no podían crear nada decente. A excepción, claro, de la televisión y esos aparatitos que podían guardar en su interior cientos de canciones, imágenes y hacer llamadas a otras personas sin necesidad de usar la Red Flu o lechuzas…aún estaba tratando de aprender cómo mandar "mensajes de texto", eso era complicado, pero entretenido.

Joder, se estaba yendo del tema. Blaise, si. Le mandaría un crucio en el trasero…no, conociendo al moreno como lo conocía, era capaz de disfrutarlo; el muy pervertido.

Mientras el rubio divagaba en sus pensamientos, cierto ojiverde de lentes lo observaba curioso. No sabía que Malfoy tenía por costumbre hacer tantos gestos adorables. Y eso, tan simple en apariencia, desencadenó una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.

Ese pequeño y hasta intrascendente detalle no pasó desapercibido para alguien tan observadora como Susan, quién amplió la ya de por sí gran mueca que adornaba sus rojos labios, en sus ojos brillando la diversión. Definitivamente ese par se traían algo…o podrían llegar a tenerlo.

-Si quieres toma asiento, Draco. Creo que tendrás que esperar un buen rato- la voz de la joven sacó de su lapsus al rubio, quién sin más que su boca fruncida y su ceño arrugado se sentó en la silla más alejada del par.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo de pensamientos extraños.

-Señor Potter, el Jefe lo recibirá en estos momentos- anunció Susan, señalando la puerta a su derecha.

Con un asentimiento, el ojiverde caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la oficina, siendo observado por un rubio curioso.

No transcurrieron más de diez minutos cuando Harry salió de la habitación.

-Draco, el Jefe te espera- a continuación, el ojigris realizó el camino antes hecho por Potter.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- saludó cortes un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cara amable y rasgos varoniles; sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera pulida.

-Buenos días- aún con su mal humor de hace un rato, este no era el momento para parecer huraño ni maleducado.

-Me permite su varita?- a pesar de ser una pregunta, ambos sabían que el rubio no tenía otra opción más que entregarla.

En cada ocasión era lo mismo. Un saludo amable y directamente al asunto que los atenía. No había por qué alargar más el incómodo momento fingiendo que era una visita voluntaria.

Luego de un intrincado pase de varita, una luz blanca mostró que ningún hechizo de carácter oscuro había sido ejecutado. Por lo que la varita volvió a las manos de su real dueño.

-Me alegra saber que todo sigue en orden. Firme el documento que alega que usted acudió a su cita y que todo resultó satisfactorio y puede retornar a su rutina diaria- Draco colocó su firma mágica en el pergamino color marfil, se despidió del hombre y salió de la oficina.

Lo extraño fue encontrarse con Potter todavía allí sentado al cruzar la puerta. Es que acaso tendría otros asuntos que atender con Robards? O estaba allí por la muchacha rubia? Sin saber por qué, aquel último pensamiento no le agradó en absoluto.

-Hasta la próxima, Susan- saludó a la secretaria como en cada ocasión, recibiendo una agradable sonrisa a cambio.

Decidido a pasar a un lado de Potter sin mostrar ningún interés, Draco caminó fuera del Departamento, nunca cruzando su mirada con el moreno. Pero por más que lo intentara, era imposible no escuchar las pisadas que emitía Harry. Es que acaso no sabe que es de mala educación hacer tanto ruido al caminar? Gryffindor tenía que ser. No pudiendo soportarlo otro segundo más, se detuvo abruptamente; girando para enfrentar a su perseguidor.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que tramas al seguirme?- inquirió furioso. Su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios en una mueca. Mierda, tendría que dejar de hacer esos gesto o se arrugaría antes de llegar a los treinta. Y eso si que no, él cumpliría cincuenta y por Merlín que su piel seguiría siendo la de un adolescente.

-Yo…- parecía que Potter no esperaba esa conducta por parte del Slytherin- Solo…-

-Potter- interrumpió su tartamudeo- Dime que eres, al menos, capaz de poner tus pensamientos en palabras. Coherentes, si no es mucho pedir- su voz susurrante sonaba enojada y era sumamente erótica a oídos del Gryffindor.

-Quería saber si te apetece tomar un café conmigo- las palabras salieron en forma atropellada; como si temiera que al hablar despacio, el valor para decir aquello se esfumara.

Draco contempló al otro mago con asombro. Había escuchado bien? Potter…estaba invitándolo a una cita? La mirada tímida hacia el suelo, las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, las manos empuñadas nerviosamente en la túnica color marrón oscuro, fueron una clara respuesta. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, su boca ya se estaba abriendo para dar una respuesta.

-Claro- esa simple unión de letras fue la responsable de la luminosa sonrisa que adornó las facciones del mago de anteojos.

Sin nada más que decir, se dirigieron a las chimeneas que se encontraban para el uso de las visitas al Ministerio.

-Hay una nueva cafetería cerca de la tienda de Madam Malkin, es tranquila y tiene el mejor café con chocolate que he probado- Harry sonreía feliz, caminando por el Callejón Diagon con naturalidad. Como si estar charlando con Draco Malfoy en términos amistosos fuera cosa de todos los días.

-El café no se mezcla con chocolate, Potter- bromeó, esperando que su comentario no desencadene una discusión. Pero…eso qué importaba? Desde cuándo era su deseo llevarse bien con el ojiverde?.

-Al café, se le agregan pequeños trozos de chocolate negro y una cucharada de crema. Si eres capaz de decir eso es porque aún no lo haz probado, Malfoy- el reto en su voz era muy difícil de ignorar.

-Pues ya veremos si es tan delicioso como dices, Potter- con eso hizo evidente que aceptaba aquel pequeño desafío.

No les tomó más de cinco minutos llegar al lugar. Y Draco, tenía que reconocer que aquel sitio era…acogedor. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color arena ligeramente luminoso, donde el sol se reflejaba. Mesas de madera brillante con un pequeño mantel blanco en el centro y sillas con respaldo alto y un mullido cojín en el que sentarse. Ventanas amplias por donde se veía el exterior y la barra a la derecha en la que un muchacho de unos veinte años sonreía amable esperando a tomar su orden.

-Te dije que era agradable- Harry parecía haber visto algo en las facciones de Draco que lo llevaron a sacar esa conclusión.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas lejanas a la ventana, donde las personas del exterior no serían capaces de verlos, pero ellos tenían una bella vista del ir y venir de los magos y brujas que ese día habían decidido dar un paseo cobijados por el fresco verano.

Un mozo se presentó al cabo de unos instantes, dejando sobre la mesa dos tazas de café y unos muffins de chocolate con relleno de frutilla.

-Que lo disfruten- el joven se retiró dejándolos sumidos en un agradable silencio, que fue roto por las palabras del rubio.

-Esta es la famosa bebida?- preguntó.

-Vamos, dale una oportunidad- Draco nunca sabría si aquella frase se refería al humeante líquido o a algo más. Pero aún así, asintió ligeramente; acercando a sus labios aquella delicada taza color dorada con la oscura infusión en su interior.

Era dulce. Pero con el fuerte gusto del café deliciosamente mezclado. Al tragar, todavía podía sentir el chocolate en su lengua y el cálido líquido bajando por su garganta. La crema lo hacía ligeramente más espeso, imitando la consistencia del chocolate caliente que los niños toman en esos días de intenso frío, abrigados por una cálida manta.

Perfecto.

-Sabía que te gustaría- susurró suavemente el moreno, bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos su propia orden.

Draco no se molestó en pensar cómo el ojiverde podía leerlo tan bien. Cómo alguien con el cual nunca compartió ningún momento agradable era capaz de atravesar la máscara que Draco usaba para ocultar sus emociones. Simplemente le dedicó una breve sonrisa, alargó su mano y tomó uno de aquellos pastelillos que tan apetitosos se veían.

o—o—o—o

Aún hoy, Draco se pregunta cómo llegaron a este punto.

Como de aquella cita siguieron otras, charlas sobre su pasado, sobre lo que querían para el futuro, sobre sus familias y sobre sus sueños.

El primer beso fue luego de una estúpida discusión sobre qué equipo de Quidditch era mejor. Recuerda vagamente estar defendiendo al buscador de los Halcones de Falmouth cuando es callado repentinamente por unos labios suaves y con un ligero sabor a pizza y cerveza de mantequilla. Un beso cálido y amoroso. Increíble. Jodidamente perfecto. A ese primer beso le siguieron otros menos tímidos y más pasionales, salvajes, posesivos y hambrientos.

El sofá del departamento de Potter fue testigo del primer encuentro entre ambos. Recuerda como al día siguiente su espalda y su trasero fueron una invaluable recomendación de que para la siguiente vez, una cama sería una mejor elección. Y claro que hubo siguiente.

En una cama, una mesa, el piso, la ducha…el baño de la casa de Weasley y Granger. Y un largo etcétera.

Cuando quiso entrar en cuenta, Harry lo había incluido a las reuniones semanales con la familia de pelirrojos; no sin un par de desmayos y gritos e intentos de maldiciones, por supuesto. Empezó a formar parte de las salidas con los amigos del moreno, los días en que llevaba a su ahijado Teddy al parque…o a cualquier lugar que el pequeño de cuatro años quisiera. Vamos, que tenía totalmente embobado al Gryffindor.

Y así, él había incluido a Harry en sus almuerzos con sus padres los domingos, las reuniones de los miércoles con Blaise y Pansy en el departamento de la pareja y sus cenas de los viernes con Theo y Neville. Lo que sirvió para que el ojiverde retome su amistad con el último; que se había perdido un poco a causa de que el ex revienta calderos fue el primero en salir con un Slytherin.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, vivían juntos en una pequeña pero acogedora casa a las afueras de Londres, cerca de una colina con árboles frondosos y un hermoso lago.

Hoy, tres años después de aquel encuentro en el Ministerio, Draco sostenía entre sus manos aquel viejo reloj despertador que nunca funcionó del todo bien. Harry, parado en frente suyo, lo miraba con una amorosa sonrisa en sus atractivas facciones.

-Lo encontré guardado en el desván. Me llevó tiempo arreglarlo; y no sé si funcionará bien. Pero hace mucho, Blaise me contó que gracias a este aparato, tú te levantaste antes del horario que deberías y por lo tanto llegaste temprano a tu cita con Robards; casualmente la fecha que yo finalmente decidí dejar de ser un Auror porque no era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida…lo que yo quería hacer era enseñar DCAO en Hogwarts. Y ahora imparto mis clases teniendo como compañero a un sexy rubio profesor de Pociones. Él fue el que permitió que nos cruzáramos aquel día, que tuviera el valor de invitarte a salir; lo que siempre tuve miedo de hacer. Por eso…pienso que es un buen regalo de San Valentín- a pesar de la seguridad que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras, Draco lo conocía perfectamente y podía ver cuán nervioso se sentía en realidad.

-Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado, Harry- besó aquellos labios a los que se había vuelto adicto desde el primer momento, sintiendo aquella familiar corriente que lo traspasaba por completo.

-Te amo, Draco- murmuró el moreno, su voz y sus ojos reflejando cuán profundamente lo hacía.

-Yo también te amo, Harry- musitó conmovido, volviendo a unir sus bocas y abrazando aquel cuerpo que lo hacía suyo cada día. Dejando que el calor de Harry lo inundara por entero.


End file.
